Caída en blanco
by Uyamiko
Summary: Sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios solo querían pronunciar unas últimas palabras, sabía que serían las últimas. También sabía que Sakura estaría esperándolo, había jurado que volvería a ella. "—¡Levántate, mierda! ¡Debes levantarte ahora! —sintió un golpe en su rostro— ¡Hijo de puta, levántate!" No importa el tiempo, solo jura que volverás.


**Summary:** Sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios solo querían pronunciar unas últimas palabras, sabía que serían las últimas. También sabía que Sakura estaría esperándolo, había jurado que volvería a ella.

—¡Levántate, mierda! ¡Debes levantarte ahora! —sintió un golpe en su rostro— ¡Hijo de puta, levántate!

—Sakura… Lo siento por todo.

 _No importa el tiempo, solo jura que volverás._

 **Caída en blanco**

 **I**

Caminaban de la mano por los pasillos del centro comercial, ese día era importante para ambos ya que podía no volver a sostener la mano de su novia nunca más.

Volvió a observarla caminar feliz a su lado, sus ojos brillaban cuando observaba algo que le gustaba, pero una vez que divisaba el precio sus ojos se movían a alguna otra cosa. Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba el no tener los suficientes recursos como para hacerle un regalo a su novia y que en cada una de sus salidas tuvieran que conformarse con observar tras un vidrio lo que no podrían comprar en esos momentos.

Pasaron por una máquina que contenía peluches en su interior, y Sasuke sonrió cuando Sakura pegó su frente al vidrio para observar mejor los peluches ubicados descuidadamente.

—¿Cuál te gusta?

Sakura lo miró y esbozó una dulce sonrisa antes de apuntar lo que a él le pareció un gato horriblemente deforme. Tenía los ojos de colores diferentes y una capucha de perro.

—¡Ese gatito es hermoso! Tiene que estar en mi colección.

Eso fue suficiente para que él metiera una moneda y comenzara la labor de sacar el horrible gato.

—¡Tú puedes, cariño!

Ella daba pequeños brincos a su lado, animándolo a sacar su próximo ejemplar de la colección de gatos de peluche que ya le había dado.

Tras varios intentos, por fin el gato fue capturado por la garra de metal.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —se lanzó a darle un efusivo abrazo que Sasuke correspondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No salía disfrutar con las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Sakura guardó cuidadosamente el gato en su bolso y sonrió hacia Sasuke que parecía mirar la hora en su celular.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al área de comida. Ambos observaron los precios y sonrieron. Eran clientes frecuentes y poseían cupones de descuentos dados por Ino, que trabajaba en uno de los locales.

—¡Hey parejita! —Ino sonrió detrás del mostrador agitando su mano—, ya se estaban tardando.

Luego de pedir y pagar, se sentaron con sus bandejas en las manos en una de las mesas más alejadas, justo a un lado de los grandes ventanales que mostraban la plaza de la ciudad.

Mientras Sakura comía desde la cajita de papas fritas que habían comprado para compartir, Sasuke miraba hacia afuera meditando sus palabras.

Sintió la mirada de Sakura insistente sobre él, parecía preocupada y Sasuke bufó por ser tan estúpido.

—¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? —tomó una papa y observó como Sakura revolvía su bolso sacando una carpeta que extendió hacia él.

Sasuke sabía que muchas cosas dependían de los resultados que ella obtuviera en la prueba para la universidad a la que estaba postulando. Él sabía que su novia era una chica inteligente, y que cualquiera fuese la prueba que tuviera que pasar ella lo lograría.

Tomó la carpeta y la abrió para leer el papel. Buscó la palabra que definiría el futuro de Sakura. En negrita y destacada de las demás, estaba la palabra que Sasuke esperaba ver.

 **Aceptada.**

—Felicidades —tomó su mano por sobre la mesa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, sabía que podrías hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —acarició la mano de su novio y la llevó a su mejilla.

Sasuke mordió su labio. En su mente las palabras tenían sentido, pero no podía predecir cómo se lo tomaría la chica que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—No fui, yo… Yo no di la prueba.

Los labios de Sakura se abrían y cerraban sin saber que decir. Eso no era lo que ambos habían planeado.

La relación que ambos comenzaron cuando tenían quince años había madurado hasta el punto en que habían hablado sobre el futuro. Un futuro donde vivirían juntos.

—¿Por qué? —su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Sasuke suspiró soltando la mano de Sakura y formando un puño. Las dudas aun surgían en su interior. Sabía que Sakura lo quería, lo había sabido desde hace años y aunque al comienzo se rehusó a corresponder sus sentimientos, estos se habían revelado con fuerza.

Decidido sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo extendiéndolo para que ella lo leyera. Observó con atención como desdoblaba el papel y su expresión pasaba de la curiosidad, incredulidad hasta la tristeza.

—¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron libremente de su rostro al papel. En él, se lograba ver como Sasuke había sido aceptado.

—¿Por qué? Eres más inteligente que esto, no necesitas hacerlo —su voz salía ahogada por la fuerte emoción—. ¿Por qué?

—No tengo más opciones, dentro puedo formar una carrera. Yo no soy tan inteligente como tú, no podré ganar una beca completa y lo sabes.

Sakura sabía que lo más difícil para Sasuke era decir en voz alta lo limitadas que eran sus opciones. Él era un chico muy orgulloso, y no quería hacer más gastos a su hermano que era el encargado de proveer a la pequeña familia que poseían.

Itachi, trabajaba como cajero ganando el sueldo mínimo. Su madre, era ama de casa. Ella cooperaba cultivando en su pequeño patio y criando algunas aves. Sasuke por su parte ayudaba trabajando como camarero, ganaba menos del salario mínimo y lo que le dejaban en las propinas.

—Eres inteligente Sasuke, si solo…

—Ya me han aceptado, pasé las pruebas físicas —la interrumpió negando con la cabeza. —No puedo retroceder ahora.

No apartó la mirada de los llorosos ojos de su novia, sus labios temblaban y parecía que estaba a punto de romperse. Sasuke, aunque no lo demostrase entendía ese dolor. Un nudo se había formado en su estómago y aunque intentaba decir algo, la garganta parecía habérsele cerrado y las palabras se negaban a salir.

—¿Por qué me estás dejando? —llevó su mano a la frente y la empuño con fuerza. —¿Ya no me quieres?

Mordiendo su labio Sasuke negó con la cabeza, supo que eso pudo haberlo malinterpretado por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

—¿Cómo puedes si quiera preguntar eso? Esto es algo que debo hacer… ¿Qué futuro tendrías conmigo si no tengo nada que darte?

Sakura pudo escuchar como la voz de Sasuke había titubeado mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras. Ella sabía que para Sasuke siempre había sido difícil el no poder tener lo que quería

—Eres todo lo que necesito, sabes que te amo más que todo lo que poseo o poseeré…

—No lo harás si no soy alguien de quien puedas sentirte orgullosa —la interrumpió—, no podrás seguir amándome si te das cuenta que no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

—Esto lo haces por tu orgullo…

—¡Lo hago por nosotros! —golpeó la mesa con fuerza y clavó su mirada en la de su novia.

Ambos no notaban las miradas de las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa que ocupaban. Los murmullos se habían detenido y la atención estaba puesta en la joven pareja que discutían sin importar lo que sucediese en su entorno.

—Quiero ir a casa, Sasuke —se levantó y le dio la espalda caminando rápidamente a la salida.

Él no se había quedado atrás, tomó el bolso de Sakura y se apresuró a seguirle el paso. El atardecer se aproximaba y en todo el trayecto a la casa de la chica no cruzaron si quiera una mirada, estaban tensos y sabían que su relación se tambaleaba en una cuerda floja.

Cuando ya estuvieron frente a la modesta, pero acogedora casa, se detuvieron. Ella volteó para quedar frente al chico y antes de que Sasuke si quiera pudiera abrir la boca, su novia se lanzó a sus brazos llorando como si esa fuera la última vez que pudiese estar en ellos.

Sasuke solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. Quería recordar su calor y su aroma, también deseaba guardar en su memoria ese sentimiento de plenitud y calidez cada vez que ella se refugiaba en él.

—Júrame que sin importar el tiempo que te lleve… Volverás a mis brazos, Sasuke.

Su voz salía ahogada por la emoción, pero eso no impedía que se escuchara segura. Las manos de Sakura estaban empuñadas en la ropa del joven que aún la abrazaba.

Cuando fue a enlistarse, era consciente del dolor que ambos sentirían. Pero también era consciente de que él nunca podría ser feliz siendo arrastrado por los sueños de Sakura. No sería feliz si dependía de los sueños de su novia.

—Escúchame —tomó su rostro con ambas manos—, volveré. Nos podremos seguir viendo, tendré días para salir y podrás ir a verme. Podemos hacerlo.

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, selló sus labios con un beso que guardaba una promesa.

El papel que llevaba doblado en el bolsillo de su pantalón era lo que sería en el futuro, un futuro en el que esperaba que estuviera su novia.

Porque en esos tiempos, el reclutamiento era obligatorio para todo joven que cumpliese dieciocho años, pero Sasuke no había esperado a salir en los sorteos. Él había ido directamente a presentarse como voluntario para cumplir con su servicio militar y así lograr tener una carrera dentro del ejército.

 **.**

Para Sasuke era extraño no sentir el cabello rozar su frente. Mikoto lo miraba con una triste sonrisa mientras barría el cabello que había caído al suelo.

Miró a su madre y sonrío con esa expresión muy suya en la que se leía _todo saldrá bien_.

Ella podía sentir que su corazón se apretaba, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no la había dejado desde que él le había comentado sus planes. Su pequeño hijo allá. Había escuchado historias de lo que pasaba dentro y sus entrañas se retorcían con angustia. Lo conocía, sabía que Sasuke podría hacer lo que quisiese y más. Porque él era inteligente y se aferraba con fuerza a lo que tenía planeado para su futuro.

—Mañana es el día, mamá.

Como si esas palabras fueran un detonante, se llevó una mano a la boca y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No había marcha atrás.

—Mi bebé… —Puso su otra mano en la cara de su hijo y se dijo que debía ser fuerte. No podía tirar abajo sus ánimos cuando no lo vería en unas semanas. —Seguro serás uno de los mejores.

—Como si lo dudara —Sonrió antes de levantarse y observarse en el espejo —, me veo extraño.

Mikoto sonrió divertida secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Sasuke hacía muecas en el espejo.

—Eres un egocéntrico.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, miraba el techo de su habitación mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Itachi le sonreía y le daba ánimos, Sasuke sabía que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo. Notaba como solía mirarlo con seriedad y luego negaba con la cabeza.

Las horas siguieron pasando y Sasuke sin poder contenerse llamó a Sakura. Sonó el primer timbre y cuando iba a colgar maldiciendo la estupidez de sus acciones, ella respondió.

— _Sasuke…_ —La voz de Sakura se escuchaba susurrante y algo rota.

—Lo siento… Yo… —Se sentó en la cama y suspiró— Siento el lastimarte, Sakura.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y ella también suspiró.

— _Entiendo tus motivos… No te disculpes por seguir lo que crees correcto._ —Unos segundos más pasaron, — _nos veremos mañana._

—No es necesario, puedo…

— _Claro que iré_ —Sakura soltó una risita—, _quiero dejarles claro a esas chicas que tienes novia._

—Celosa —se burló con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Lo lograremos, Sasuke. Lo lograremos._

Como si esas hubieran sido las palabras que su cuerpo necesitaba escuchar, se relajó y cerró los ojos.

—Lo lograremos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ésta historia tiene sólo dos capítulos. Me siento dramática y aquí los resultados. Espero que les haya picado la curiosidad (LOL), como pudieron darse cuenta, se vendrán cosas duras. Estoy escribiendo el final justo ahora. Así que nos estamos leyendo._

 _Por cierto, las dejo invitadas a que se unan a mi página:_ _ **Sasuke y Sakura por Siempre.**_ _Junto a las demás admins les tenemos muchas sorpresas. Y créanme, esas sorpresas valen la pena. El fandom tendrá algunas noticias que no se esperan y que las harán chillar jajaja._

 **Uyamiko**


End file.
